


The Last Con

by ozmissage



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She's running a con in New York when The Rev finds her.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Con

She’s running a con in New York, working the heels and the little black dress to talk a man out of the prized piece of her art collection when The Rev finds her.

He sticks out. That’s never a good sign. In her line of work, you learn how to blend, how to adapt, how to run when the first two things go to hell as they so often do.

“Evi Crocker?”

He touches her arm and she tenses. That’s not her name today. Her mark looks wary, takes a step back. He’s going to bolt. Evi decides she hates this guy and his crappy timing.

“You’ve got the wrong person,” she demurs, laughing softly like strange men mistake her for Evi Crocker all the time.

The man leans in to whisper three words in her ear.

“It’s about Duke.”

At the sound of Duke’s name the mark and his absurdly expensive pottery are immediately forgotten.

“This had better be good,” she hisses.


End file.
